


Tongue Tied

by Lyprid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, I have a lot of ideas in the future, M/M, Please bare with me, Romance, Sexual References, This Is Gonna Take A While, Writing story chapter by chapter, and by alot I mean like 10 or so, i don't know where i am going with this, possible smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyprid/pseuds/Lyprid
Summary: A text from an unknown number starts the spiral to a whole new world for MC, one she never realized existed in the real world.





	1. Moral Code

_Weird._ Usually whenever I ride the five o'clock train, the cabin is filled to the brim with people who are desperate to get home from a long day of work. Today is the exception, however, as the only people who are on currently, besides myself, are an elderly couple and a young man. The sun is below the horizon, letting the moon take possession of the sky. Remembering to mind my manners, I look away as I pull out my journal, eager to put in my daily entry before I get home so that I have free time to get my chores done before dinner. I head the page with the date and begin to write about my day, how although it was the same thing as usual, there were many minor differences that would throw anyone off their game. My day started to take an unexpected twist when my boss came into my office today and offered me a generous raise "just because he noticed how hard I had been working lately"; not that I am complaining, I'll gladly take the raise. I was just shocked more than anything. I have several nicknames for him, my favorite being "The Cold-Hearted Man", which I think he definitely earned. Even in the most panic-inducing situations, he somehow manages to stay calm and continue to work. I feel bad for his assistant, whom he pushes all of the work which he doesn't want to do onto. She somehow manages to stay intact working under someone like him, however, getting her regular work done as well as the unnecessary tasks which he has her do. _I envy her_ , I think as I shake my head, trying to clear it before continuing to scribble in my journal. _I wish I could be half the woman she is. How does she not crack under that amount of pressure?_ I write sentence after sentence, focusing on the feeling of the pen on paper as I let my mind wonder once again.  
     I lose track of time, only snapping out of my train of thought when I notice a subtle shift out of the corner of my eye. The older woman had fallen asleep and her head was resting against her partner's shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping face, a gentle smile growing as he watched her sleep. I sigh, setting down my pen and journal as I look around the cabin. _How adorable_. I can't help but grin as my eyes wonder around the cabin, soaking in my surroundings. By now the sun has set, letting the moon gain total dominance. Besides a few women who have gotten on since I had opened my journal, nothing new has happened. The young man was still sitting opposite of me, except now he was on his phone, eyebrows scrunched as he furiously punched his screen with his thumbs. I hear a quiet giggle and look to my left to see the women who had gotten on after me looking at him; no, not looking, _staring_ at him. Curious as to what would make them do so, I quickly glance at him again, not wanting him to notice my intentions. As if I had said it out loud (and for all I know, maybe I did say it out loud; my co-workers tell me I have a bad habit of speaking my thoughts out loud), he looks up from his phone at me. I can feel a blush forming and quickly reach into my purse, grabbing the first thing I can get my hands on for a distraction. My fingers brush against a solid surface and I immediately grasp it and pull it out of my purse; my phone. I let out a shaky breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I pull up my home screen. I notice a few texts that I must have missed while I was zoned out. I click on them, wondering if my roommate was gonna chew me out because I wasn't home yet. The texts were from an unknown number, but I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and read them.

  
**Unknown** : ...Hello...?  
Can you see this?  
Is anyone there?

I sigh, getting ready to type telling him that he had the wrong number, better luck next time, when more messages came  
through. _How did he manage to type them is such a short time? He wasn't typing anything earlier when I was reading his_  
_previous texts._

 **Unknown** : Thank god someone read my texts.  
I thought everyone was just going to ignore me.  
I know you don't know me, but would you mind doing me a favor?  
I found this phone on a train, but the owner seems to have taken off. Would you mind returning it for me?

 _Sketchy_. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I involuntarily shiver. For all I know, they might be genuinely need my help.

 **MC** : Why don't you just give the phone to the police then?  
That would be the safest and most convenient way to make sure the owner gets it.

 **Unknown** : I would except I am currently on my last vacation allowed to me for the year.  
I also doubt that the police would take precious time out of their day to search for the owner of the phone.  
I know that I am asking a lot from you, but I'm sure whoever owns this phone would greatly appreciate it.

I set down my phone, leaning my forehead against the glass pane as I watch the world pass by. On one hand, I realize that blindly trusting someone isn't the brightest thing to do, especially since I _just_ met, if you can call this meeting, him. On the other hand, it's against my moral code to not help someone in need. Not only does this person want my help, but it would also greatly benefit the owner of the phone. I can feel a slight headache coming on and I look at my phone to check the time; 5:30. A small moan escapes my lips, dread overcoming me as I think of all the things that await me when I get home. _I still have over an hour left before I get off at my station_. I hear a slight shuffle but don't pay any attention to it, too self-absorbed with my personal issues to pay anyone else much thought.  
     "Excuse me miss, but is everything alright?" A warm voice asks in front of me. I instinctively nod my head, trying to regain my composure. I hear faint mumbles from the group of women, none of them sounding friendly. I look up to see the young man from before standing in front of me, his brow scrunched together in concern. Heat creeps to my cheeks and I try to form a coherent sentence.  
     "I- uh- I was just-" unable to form proper sentences, I settle for a simple nod and lower my head in embarrassment. A slight chuckle vibrates from the man's throat, melting my heart as I sit there.  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything too important over here," he replies, performing a spot on wink that pierces my heart. I shake my head, not wanting him to think that he was bothering me. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and that you didn't need CPR or anything." A light blush blossoms across his cheeks, but he stands his ground, continuing to look into my eyes. In return, I stare back at the man, still processing his poor attempt at flirting. A smile gradually grows on my face until I can't control myself anymore; I burst into a hysterical laughter, tears slowly rolling down my face. I grab my sides and gasp, not getting enough oxygen for me to properly breathe. His eyes sparkle as he looks at me, crinkles forming at the sides of them. He lets me take my time to regain my posture and when I eventually do, I reply with the first thing I could think of.  
     "Is that your best pickup line? My dad could come up with a better one." _Shit. There you go again, driving others away. Why can't you just_ be normal  _for once?_  I build up my walls, ready for the ridicule to come, but instead he lets out a alluring laugh.  
"You're right, I probably should have come up with a better line for a beautiful princess such as yourself. If I can't beat your _dad_ of all people, I don't deserve such a beauty as you." I quickly look around me, making sure he isn't talking to someone else and I just so happen to be eavesdropping on their conversation. He gently grabs my chin, forcing me to look into his crimson eyes. "I'm talking to you," he says, leaning in closer. "Princess." I can feel a blush coming on and yet I somehow can't manage to take my eyes off of him. Even though he is clearly stunning and not lacking in his physical build, that isn't what drives me to him. He has this... _aura_ that surrounds him which lures everyone in. His face slowly inches closer to mine until our noses are practically touching. His thumb caresses my lower lip in a way that is teasing yet seductively serious. His face is a sharp contrast over the fading surroundings that I soon forget about. I forget about the elderly couple cuddling on the bench as they await their destination. I forget about the group of women who by now are no doubt unbelievably jealous and outraged at me. I forget about the mysterious message and that I was just debating on whether or not I should help. The only thing on my mind was him. The way his long, silver hair glistened against the blinding moonlight. The way his eyes seemed to pierce right through me, as if he could see everything about me. The way his tender lips moved, almost as though they were talking to just me. Oh, wait a second. _Shit, I fucked up again._  
     "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Could you repeat yourself?" He chuckles, releasing his hold on my chin. My shoulders slump as he takes a step back and the places where his fingers came into contact with my skin feel cold.  
"Anything for you, Princess." He replies, pulling out his phone. "I was just saying that I noticed how incredibly stunning you were and wanted to know if I could have your number." Once again, I look around to make sure that the words I heard come out of his mouth were directed at me and not someone else. He opens his phone, pulling up something while glancing at me every once in a while. Suddenly, he snaps his wrist up, pointing the phone at me. **Snap**. A bright light blinds me as I desperately cover my eyes with my arms. "There we go." He says triumphantly, grinning at me as if he just won the Olympics. "All I need is your name and number now." He hands me his phone which shows that he took my picture to add me in his contacts. I smile, inputting my information before gradually handing his phone back over. He stands there for a minute, silence building as he shifts his feet back and forth. The awkwardness increases and when I think I may have accidentally upset him somehow he clears his throat, holding his hand out. "I believe it is proper etiquette for me to return the favor, Princess." _Oh_. You stumble as you search for your phone, eventually finding it underneath your thigh. You hand it to him, mumbling apologies as you avoid his gaze. He lets out a another chuckle as he inputs his information into your phone. When he returns it to you, you immediately look to see what his name was.  
     "It's very nice to meet you... Hyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That pick up line from Zen was terrible, I know T_T It's the best I could do, though, I'm sorry.


	2. College Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to abigail jelic for encouraging me to get a move on :)

Shutting the door, I flop onto my bed, wanting nothing more than to sink into it and sleep my problems away. Knowing that I will eventually need to get up and go along my day, I decide to compromise and rest for a couple of minutes instead. I pick up my phone and turn it on, checking the time in case I fall asleep longer than I want to. The screen read 6:23 before I turn it off, setting it down on the table before turning into my bed for a few minutes of rest. I'm not given this luxury, however, as my roommate walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Shocked beyond belief, I am unable to look away as my gaze trails him. He walks over to his bed, putting his dirty clothes in his hamper and grabbing a clean set in return. He turns around to head into the bathroom once again, presumably to put the clothing back on, when his sight falls upon me. He stands there for a minute, registering the fact that he walked into our room practically naked. Silence ensues, nether one of us breaking eye contact with the other, out of awkwardness or out of embarrassment I don't know. His face quickly creeps to a deep scarlet as he hurries to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I think of all the noise complains we'll be receiving from our short-tempered neighbors later on and flinch, not wanting to co-star in another college drama. Not after the end result of last time; I doubt I'll ever be able to get rid of that cruel memory.

**Flashback**  
My eyes droop, desperate to get a few hours of sleep before my final exams in the morning. I raise my hands and bring them to my face as quickly and as hard as possible, hoping to slap myself awake. The resulting noise was so loud that it alone would probably be loud enough to wake up the entire dorm. I stare at my hands, shocked as to how my hands could have possible produced that noise. A loud thud sounds from the hallway outside of my room, answering my question. _People yell at us all the time for "being too loud"; I think it's fine to repay the favor now._ I set my textbook down and walk over the the door, ready to pounce on whoever was making such an obnoxious racket. I rip open the door and open my mouth, ready to tell them off, when I see a small figure hunched on the ground surrounded b a small group of men. It takes me a moment to realize that the "small figure" isn't small at all; my roommate somehow managed to make himself nearly twice as small as he usually is. He holds his arms above his head as though the other men were hitting him. That was not the case, however, as the most hostile thong they had were their disgustingly smug grins. I could tell that he was frightened of them but was trying his best to hide his fear; that's just the kind of person he is. Most of the time, he bases his actions with the intention of helping others before himself, which was so selfless it made me worry about him. *He's doing it again,* I sigh, making my way towards them with the ill intention of knocking some sense into them. An image of me hitting one of them over the head with my most heavy textbook briefly flashes through my mind, but I quickly shrug it off, deciding to try and talk through this and save violence as a last resort. As I make my way to my roommate, I vaguely notice a small crowd has formed but dismiss the thought as soon as it comes. All I was planning on doing was to tell them to leave my roommate along and that they were interrupting both of our schedules by doing this. I place my hand on the shoulder of the guy right in front of me, temporarily startling him before he regains his composure, turning to face me instead.  
"Who do you think-" He stops mid-sentence when he sees that it's me, his grin spreading across his face as he looks me up and down. "Oh, would you look at who decided to come and say hello." He saunters up to me, confidence fuming off of him like an nervous teen who uses too much cologne. "His white knight has come to his aid." My roommate peeks at me through the slits in between his arms, eyes wide as he takes in the situation.  
"She's not my white knight," he stutters, removing his arms from in front of his face and pushing himself up. "She's just my roommate." He looks at me for confirmation, to which I simply nod my head in agreement.  
"She's _just_ your roommate, huh?" The supposed leader walks up to my roommate, brushing my hand away in disgust. "I bet she is more than _just_ a roommate, isn't she?" He turns to me once more, his eyes lustfully raking over my figure, leaving no spot unseen. My stomach churns just form thinking of what kind of disturbing thoughts he could be having while looking at me. "After all, you two are rumored to be quite the... disturbance at night time, am I wrong?" I open my mouth to correct him that the reason we were being loud those nights were because we were probably grinding for legendary items in LOLOL but before I could get the chance to speak my mind, my roommate steps out in front of me, putting himself between me and the leader, obtruding his field of vision of me.  
"What ever perverted thought you're having about her need to stop here and now." His voice sounds harsh against the still atmosphere, his ears beet red either from being angry or from being embarrassed, I'm not quite sure. "I'm not going to ask again; leave her alone. If you were accepted into Sky Uni, you should be smart enough to get the hint that she's not interested in the likes of you."  
The leader's eye twitches in irritation, but he regains his composure soon after, walking over to us. My roommate stiffens in response, expecting a fight, but the leader walks straight past him towards me. "Why don't we let her talk for herself then, " he replies smoothly, stopping in front of me. He leans in, only stopping when his lips draw next to my ear, his hot breath making me uncomfortable. "I can please you in ways he could never dream of, you know." His hands run through my hair, gently pushing stray strands of hair out of my face. "I'm sure you like it rough, though, don't you?" He tightens his grasp on my hair, yanking down hard immediately afterward. I let out a sharp yelp, my hands flying to his fist, trying to remove his grip. Tears well up in the corner of my eyes but I put on a strong front, refusing to cry in front of him.  
"Stop it!" My roommate yells at the leader, his eyes shooting death glares at him. He doesn't advance, however, as he tried to talk the crazed man off of me. Unable to bare any more of this excruciating pain, I lift my foot as far behind me as possible before kicking at full force. The tip of my boot hits him bulls eye in his crotch and he releases his grip on me, moving his hands to protect his injury from further harm as he collapse on himself. My roommate runs over to my, his face full of concern as he pulls me into a tight hug. "Are you okay, MC? I'm sorry I didn't stop him."  
"It's all right, thank you for the apology though." I say, mustering a weak smile. "I know you aren't the type of person who likes to use violence when you can talk things out. You try to find a peaceful resolution beforehand." His hand raises to my face, softly stroking my cheeks. I let out a quiet sniffle, snuggling closer into his embrace while burring my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his torso. _Shit, I told myself that I wasn't going to cry._  
"hey, now," he says, gently pushing my away but keeping a hold on my shoulders. "What's gotten into you?" He smiles warmly at me, his eyes glowing like a cozy fireplace during the harsh, cold winter. One that I would cuddle next to and fall asleep with. I shake the thought from my head, staring at the man, whom I can gladly call my roommate and best friend, and wonder what I did to deserve him.  
"I'm sorry," I say, forcing myself at him, letting him know that I'm okay. He releases his hold on my shoulder, settling for wrapping his arm around my back. _I'm sorry for taking advantage of your kindness. I'm sorry I can't protect you. I'm so sorry._  
"Aw, look at this adorable scene unraveling in front of us." I totally forgot about this dick wad until now and sure enough, I look up to see him standing in front of us once again, a harsh glint replacing the humor in his eyes. I let my emotions get the best of me, temporarily forgetting the fact that we are in a public hallway. As if he heard my thought, my roommate hastily pulls away from the embrace, a fierce blush forming on his face. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that *you* are the female in the relationship," the leader sneers, pointing at my roommate. "After all, you have a similar body build of a female and the personality of a female. How do we even know that you aren't a female? You could be deceiving us." I glance at my roommate to tell him to just ignore the bastard when I notice small beads forming in his eyes. Embarrasses at the turn of events, he turns and runs away before I can stop him. The leader lets out a low chuckle as he looks at me, mischief clear in his gaze. "How about it, pretty little thing?" I glare in return, running after my friend as I figure the bully isn't worth of our time.

**End of Flashback**  
Even since then, I've tried my best to not make any loud noises or to cause my roommate any problems. Until now. _Shit. Shit shit shit._ I quickly get up and walk over to the bathroom, raising my hand to knock. I stop myself, realizing that I'm not mentally prepared to talk to him face to face. I hear the faucet running behind the closed door, which I find odd since he just got out of the shower not too long ago. A quick picture of him in nothing but a towel awakens me enough to get moving again. I shake my head until the image disappears, then lightly rap my knuckles against the smooth wooden surface of the door. The water stops running, silence taking it's place.  
"I just want to apologize for startling you earlier," I begin, resting me head against the door. "I should have texted or called you to tell you that I was coming home early." Unable to resist, I slyly add, "but who knew you were so bold when I'm not here?" A smile creeps onto my face when I imagine his reaction, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. I hear the doorknob turn and before I can stand myself up, the door opens. I go sprawling forward, a scream stuck in my throat. All of a sudden a warm pair of arms surround me and instead of falling onto the ground like I imagined I would, I fall into something softer, more comfortable. We stand there, me secure in his hold, for a few minutes. He's the first to break the silence.  
"No, it was my fault. I should respect the fact that I live with someone else and that you can come home whenever you want to." I look up and notice that besides a slight pink tint to his cheeks, he doesn't look embarrassed in the slightest. He has a strange look in his eyes, one that I can't quite put a finger on, so I drop it altogether, figuring it was the shock making me see things. "Plus, I don't usually do things like that." He does, however, look away after he says that, his eyes wandering around the room, focusing on anything and everything but me. Just realizing that he was holding me, he slowly detaches himself from me and backs up, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous laugh sounds from his throat, an embarrassed smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'm just going to, uh," he says, slowly back into the bathroom once again. "Finish cleaning up in here. Do you need to use it?" I shake my head no and watch was he shuts the door in my face. He wasn't as quick as he probably would have liked to be, however, as I happened to notice that his blush was a darker shade that previously so. A knock on our front door breaks me out of my small train of thought, alerting me of a visitor. I quickly walk over to the door so I don't keep them waiting longer than necessary, opening it to see and tall man with turquoise hair and a walking cane standing in front of me.  
"Hello there, miss," he says, smiling at me like we're already friends. I can't help comparing him to the sun, instantly brightening his surroundings without the slightest awareness. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." I shake my head no, to which he lets out a small sigh of relief before continuing. "I was wondering if a blond boy named Yoosung lives here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in, what, almost a month? T_T There is no reasonable excuse to give, but I'll give you what happened. I ended up getting sick a week or so after I posted the first chapter, when I was going to post chapter 2, so I decided to wait until I got better. Spoiler alert, I didn't post after that. I don't think it was until a week or two later until I actually felt better, which I then needed to study for my finals for... Finals are over now though :) And I have some good new; I still wrote through the story in a notebook, so I have three more chapters written, some longer than others. (Chapter three might need two parts, its so long) 
> 
> I don't want to promise you I'll post more regularly in case I break it, so I will say this instead; I'll try my best to post regularly. Thank you again to abigail jelic for messaging me on here. You really gave me that push I was needing, and I doubt I would have updated the story today otherwise. I hope everyone enjoyed this so far and I hope you stick with me until the end (when ever that is lol)
> 
> Have a good day/night everyone.


	3. Flawless Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC rejoices as she remembers the interview she had in order to get this job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some things in the story, nothing too major, but I'll sum it up in case you don't want to look through it yourselves :)  
> *I added some tags, most of which entail what I have written so far, some including what I want to end up with at the end. Feel free to not look if you don't want spoilers.  
> *I realized I wrote Zen in chapter 1 but want to keep his stage name anonymous to MC until later on, so I changed it to Hyun. This is only directed at those who've read the first chapter beforehand.

Although the blinds are completely shut, small rays of the morning sun manage to shoot through, hitting me right in the eyes. I groan, flipping over to try and get more sleep. After a few minutes, I get up, realizing that trying to fall back asleep was pointless. Across the room, Yoosung was asleep on his desk, LOLOL idling in the background of his desktop. I smile to myself as I get up, picking the nearest blanket and draping it over his shoulders. Neither one of us have classes today, so I don't have to worry about waking up Yoosung today. _Lucky you_ , I sigh, grabbing my suit as I walk towards the bathroom. _You get to sleep in today and not have to go to work._ I shut the door, making sure I lock it because Yoosung doesn't make the brightest decisions right as he wakes up. I quickly change into my work clothes, making sure that my image looked spotless before heading back out. I dropped off my dirty pajamas in my hamper as well as deposited some cash into the money jar by the fridge. Yoosung and I had come to an agreement that as long as I supply money, he will do the cooking for both of us since I'm usually too busy to cook for myself. I can barely find time for sleep in between school and work, let alone find time to cook, so he insists on making me my meals so that I don't have to eat convenience store food or the crappy cafeteria food. The place I work at has a cafeteria that supplies their employees with a nutritiously balanced meal, but I would feel awkward being the youngest worker there. Although Yoosung definitely isn't the best cook, he puts his heart into whatever which is more than I could ever ask for. I smile as I walk out the door, glad that I got Yoosung as my roommate and not some self-entitles prick. _Not that you deserve him._ Although the blinds are completely shut, small rays of the morning sun manage to shoot through, hitting me right in the eyes. I groan, flipping over to try and get more sleep. After a few minutes, I get up, realizing that trying to fall back asleep was pointless. Across the room, Yoosung was asleep on his desk, LOLOL idling in the background of his desktop. I smile to myself as I get up, picking the nearest blanket and draping it over his shoulders. Neither one of us have classes today, so I don't have to worry about waking up Yoosung today. *Lucky you*, I sigh, grabbing my suit as I walk towards the bathroom. *You get to sleep in today and not have to go to work.* I shut the door, making sure I lock it because Yoosung doesn't make the brightest decisions right as he wakes up. I quickly change into my work clothes, making sure that my image looked spotless before heading back out. I dropped off my dirty pajamas in my hamper as well as deposited some cash into the money jar by the fridge. Yoosung and I had come to an agreement that as long as I supply money, he will do the cooking for both of us since I'm usually too busy to cook for myself. I can barely find time for sleep in between school and work, let alone find time to cook, so he insists on making me my meals so that I don't have to eat convenience store food or the crappy cafeteria food. The place I work at has a cafeteria that supplies their employees with a nutritiously balanced meal, but I would feel awkward being the youngest worker there. Although Yoosung definitely isn't the best cook, he puts his heart into whatever which is more than I could ever ask for. I smile as I walk out the door, glad that I got Yoosung as my roommate and not some self-entitles prick. *Not that you deserve him.* I shake that thought off, walking back in to quickly swipe my keys out of it's designated bowl before making my way to my car.

As I walk into the building, pressing down my suit to suppress any wrinkles it may have gained on the way to work, I look around the office to my new job, I'm overcome with nostalgia of when I first stepped foot into this building.

**Flashback**  
The fist impression I got from here was that it was tidy. Not your average tidy office, those who have stacks of papers placed at the edge of a desk with a container filled with corporate pens. All of the paperwork was organized with colored sticky notes, pens organized by the thickness of it's nub. I double check the business card my counselor gave me, making sure I had the right address. I know that I need some experience working in the field of my major, but I never thought she would go through this much effort for me. This kind of business doesn't seem like the type to just hire a college student with no previous references. *You aren't the only student she has,* I silently scold myself, stepping into the open elevator and pressing the button to go to the 63rd floor. *It's the counselor's job to make sure they treat everyone the same.* I continue this for the remainder of the elevator ride, arguing back and forth with myself. A sudden ding breaks my concentration, alerting me that I have reached my destination. I quickly readjust my clothing and straighten my shoulders, trying my best to seem confident as I walk out of the elevator. The door slides shut as my eyes rake the room, slightly disappointed at the appearance. Compared to the front offices, this floor seems a bit, well, bland. Everything is neatly organized like the rest of the building that I've seen, but that's it.  
"Excuse me, miss." A feminine voice says, causing me to jump. A young woman, not much older than me, steps out from an office to my left, walking towards me with a stack of papers in her hands. "Do you have an appointment scheduled?" Without waiting for an answer, she walks towards the front desk, emptying her hands before getting on the computer. "What time if your appointment, miss..."  
"Miss MC," I reply, growing more anxious by the second. My hands start to sweat and I absentmindedly wipe them on my thighs. *I was never told about an appointment.* I open my mouth to tell her my situation when a man opens the door to the same office, stepping out and approaching the front desk.  
"Assistant Kang," he talks to the woman in front of me firmly yet considerate, straightening one of her papers as he talks. "I forgot to ask if you have finished the reports I gave you earlier." The man is considerably young yet has a heavy air of importance around him, leading me to guess he is most likely someone important like the CEO. Everything seems perfect about him, from his lint free suit to his polished shoes and even to his orderly hair. I stand there awkwardly, not wanting to eavesdrop yet also not wanting to step into their conversation.  
"Just as minute, Mr. Han. I'll get those to you in a minute." She rests her hands on the table in front of her, looking up front the screen at me. "I'm sorry, Miss MC, but I don't see an appointment today for you. Mr. Han's schedule is booked today, but I'm sure we can arrange another time for you to come in." I lower my head in embarrassment as I try to come up with a liable reason to explain why I'm here. Would she believe me if I told her that I was here for a requirement for my college portfolio?  
"Assistant Kang, I'll take it from here," the man says, catching both the assistant and I off guard. He walks over to me, stopping in front of me as he looks me over. "You must be Miss MC." I simply nod my head, too dumbfounded to move my lips. He sighs, walking back towards the office he came from, not bothering to check whether or not I was following. I walk after him, increasing my pace after a few seconds when he gets farther away. "I saw your resume when your counselor came to me a few weeks ago concerning the temporary position here. At first, I was shocked that she thought to bring me a portfolio for a college freshman." I slightly cringe at the implication in his words but try not to take too much offense from it. He continues to talk about my counselor as he opens his office door, pausing long enough to let me in before shutting the door. I manage to see a name plate on the wall that says Jumin Han before walking in.  
"By the way, Miss MC," he says matter-of-factly as he sits in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. I sit down in the chair across from him, my anxiety coming back as his cool composure stares me down. While I'm not the most calm person in the world when it comes to interviews, I usually don't get this nervous with others. He has this sort of unrealistic professionalism about him which makes him intimidating. "Would you happen to know whether or not your counselor is in a committed relationship?" My jaw drops as I repeat his words in my head once more.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Han," I begin, shutting my mouth as I try to remain calm as to not cause a scene. "I doubt that is an appropriate question to ask someone while in an interview." I remember my counselor proudly showing me her wedding band a few weeks ago when I questioned her about it but decide to leave it out of our conversation.  
"With all due respect, I think you are over thinking my question. I simply wanted to know whether or not she was in a relationship because I noticed she was trying to what I assume flirt with me. Whether she did so because she was interested in me or because she was trying to get you a better chance at this interview, I'm not too sure. Not that I'm necessarily please with either once of those." He finishes talking, his eyes resting on me as he waits for my response. Too shocked to reply, we sit there in silence for a few minutes as I try to gather my thoughts.  
"Well?" he says, becoming impatient as he realizes that I'm not going to answer. "You're her student, aren't you?Shouldn't you know simple things like this?" When I refuse to answer once more, he picks up my application and puts in back into it's folder, sliding it towards me across the desk. "Looks like your application made you seem better than you are. What a shame." He gets up, walking to the door to escort me out. Furious, I bolt up from my chair, causing the cool-headed man to quickly glance at me from the corner of his eye.  
"Do you want to know what I know?" I ask him, putting on a heavy emphasis on my words as I walk up to him, stopping a couple of feet in front of him. I can feel his hot breath brushing against me cheeks but stand my ground, refusing to give up.  
"Not everything you know, but what you know concerning your counselor's relationship status would be good." He backs up a few feet, suddenly conscious of how close I was to him. He brushes off his suit, reminding me of a self-righteous man from the olden days. I step towards him once more, causing him to back into the wall behind him. Satisfaction runs through my veins and I push him farther into the wall before stopping.  
"I _know_ ," I say, pronouncing my words slowly to give the businessman time to process my words. "That my counselor is happily married to her husband for over three years." He nods his head in a nonchalant manner, but I notice the way small beads of sweat start to bead above his brows and the way his hands start to shake slightly. He starts to make his way around me back towards his desk but I quickly step in front of him, forcing him to stay in place. I ignore the small voices in my head telling me to stop, that I'm taking this too far. "I also know that my counselor isn't stupid enough to try and flirt with someone like you." His eyes narrow as he looks me over, assessing his enemy before replying.  
"What do you mean 'stupid enough to try and flirt with me'?" I grin, multiple responses that aren't too flattering fill my mind as I get ready to fire back.  
"I mean," I whisper as I rest my hand on his chest, leaning forward until I reached his ear,gently blowing on his ear. His body tightens under my care, but he doesn't tell me to stop; I take this as an indication to continue. "My counselor can do so much better than a hypocritical prick such as yourself and she knows it." I can see his eyes widen out of the corner of mine, shock no doubt clear on his face. "And I know I can do much better than this, too," I finish, gesturing at his office. "Good day, Mr. Han." I extend the pronunciation on his name as I open his door, walking out and shutting it behind me. His assistant raises her head as I walk past her desk, curiosity written across her face.  
"If you don't mind me asking, Miss MC," she begins, following me to the elevator. I push the button to go down, quietly humming the tune to my favorite song as I pull out my phone to text my counselor that I will need another interview. "How do you think it went? You were in there for quite a while." I pause my humming and stop texting, carefully considering her question with care. Silence ensue for another minute, me quietly thinking while she patiently waits. I think of my answer as the elevator dings, the doors sliding open and I walk inside. I turn around, looking her dead in the eyes as the door closes.  
"I think it went perfectly. I wouldn't have done a thing differently."  
 **End of Flashback**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit that I neglected to add on, but this is already pretty long and I've started to get cramps from typing too long so I'll add the rest of it in a few days :)


	4. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the whole chapter but it's almost 11 and I have homework I still need to finish for tomorrow

I barely make it out of the building when my phone buzzes, alerting me of an incoming text. I pull it up, expecting it to be Yoosung talking about dinner or LOLOL, maybe even begging me to tutor him on his work like he usually does. To my surprise, it's not a text from Yoosung but rather from Hyun. A slight smile appears on my face as I read it. He texted me telling me to have an almost beautiful day because nothing was more beautiful that me. I sigh, thinking about how romantic yet cheesy he is and how I managed to get so lucky. Not only is he undeniably handsome, but he is also talented, kind, smart, understanding. If he wanted to, he could date anyone he wanted to, even a supermodel. Doubts began to blossom and I shake my head, trying to get rid of them. My phone buzzes once more and I almost drop my phone, only keeping my grasp on it because my fist squeezed shut in surprise. I unlock my phone, reading another text from him.

**Hyun:** I hope you have an almost beautiful day! <3  
I say almost because nothing can be beautiful compared to you ;)  
Does my princess have any plans tonight, around 9?

I type out a quick reply before putting my phone back in my pocket and tucking the folder underneath my arm. I fish out my car keys, opening the door and getting in. I set the folder down on the passenger seat, putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. I'm putting the gear stick in reverse when I hear my phone go off again. I put the car in park, careful to make sure it won't roll away, before glancing at Hyun's text and giggling.

**MC:** I had important plans to play a tournament with my roommate tonight.  
However, for a fine guy such as yourself I can get a rain check.

**Hyun:** My princess treats me too well.  
How did a humble man such as myself get so lucky as to have gotten a chance to be with you?  
I'll pick you up at nine, then.  
I'll rescue you from that tower, my love!

I shake my head, thinking about how much nonsense he says to me as I grin, putting the car in reverse, driving away. Through all of the joy and giddiness Hyun has brought, a small thought plagues me in the back of my mind. _How am I going to tell Yoosung that I want to make a raincheck?_


End file.
